Obsidian the sequal to the bubble
by Leah Day
Summary: Sequel to "The Bubble" also contains fem slash


**_Obsidian _**

**_By Leah Day_**

**_Summary_**

Originally written for Miko Vampire's fem slash challenge.

The sequel to "The bubble"

Right after her father was turned into a polyp Ariel escapes from her former lover.

So?

What has happened since Ursula's rise to power?

Read and find out.

**_Disclaimer_**

Rated a big fat **_M_** for slash and language. Not for Eric and Ariel shippers or for people who dislike OC's and slash.

Ursula will not be recognised as Ariel's aunt, which is one of the few AU features in this ditty.

All flames and OC grumbles will be ignored.

Written in Australian and British English.

I do not own the little mermaid.

**_The ocean, the outskirts of King Triton's kingdom._**

Sobbing desperately for air, the young princess sank to the cold sandy floor.

She had done it. She had outwitted them.

But at what cost?

Shaking, panting, Ariel warily raised her head, looking about her surroundings.

The area was covered in plant life. There weren't any fish to be seen. Just plants.

Edible plants.

Starvation taking over sheer exhaustion, the girl summoned all of her strength and darted forth snatching at a piece of rose coloured coral.

Sweet, gooey nectar exploded into her mouth as she sunk her strong white teeth into it. Moaning softly, Ariel nearly choked as she swallowed the morsel too quickly.

When she was no longer ravenous, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

It was time to move on.

_OoO_

The princess had been swimming a fair distance until deciding she had to sleep or she would surely drop to the ground and be exposed to enemies.

"If I can find a place to hide," Ariel murmured wiping a hand across her dampened brow. "I should be able to rest for as long as I want."

She had come to the conclusion that it would be best to head south. Friends of her fathers resided in a canyon there; surely they would be able to aid her against the witch.

_'I have to fix things,_' she thought. _'I have to help them,"_

**_Flash back_**

"You promised! You promised!" Ariel howled, struggling desperately against her captors iron clad grip.

Ursula laughed flippantly and hugged the former human tighter to her large, black breasts.

"I never make promises. Promises are like pie crusts, sweet cakes," she taunted playfully. "Made to be broken."

"No!" the mer woman shrieked. "I loved him! I loved him!"

"But you lost him," Ursula cooed mockingly, stroking Ariel's hair out of her eyes. "Now you belong to me."

The princesses reddened lips curled back into a snarl of anger.

"I would rather die then be with you, witch!" she snapped.

Ursula rolled her eyes and began to tug and tear off Ariel's ruined dress with her nails and tentacles.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Angelfish."

"I hate you!" Ariel spat. "I hope my father destroys you!"

Ursula threw back her head and laughed as if the mer woman had just shared an amusing joke with her.

"On the contrary. Your father may want to destroy _you_ after what I've told him," she sniggered.

The Cecaelia turned the princess around till her back was facing her, resting her chin upon her shoulder as they glided along the sea floor.

"Don't tell me you didn't want this," she hissed, lips hovering over Ariel's ear, brushing against her white neck. "You may have loved Eric with all your heart but your soul sung for me."

Ariel shifted her head in an attempt to avoid the velvety lips, eyes closing tightly.

"Sad but true," Ursula purred. "And now you _are_ mine."

The princess bit her lip, trying not to cry and failing miserably thus peeving the witch.

"Oh, you poor unfortunate lady," Ursula taunted sardonically. "If you stop whining I'll be sure to remember to keep our little liaisons a secret from your father, friends and family? Hmmm? Good plan?"

Ariel shuddered and clammed her mouth shut. If her father were to find out what she had done to be human … Poseidon help her!

It would destroy him.

OoO

"Now! Do we have a deal?"

Triton hesitated only briefly. He raised the mighty trident and aimed it at the scroll.

Within moments Ariel shot upwards. She gasped in pain as her body returned to its former state and, when out of the golden whirlpool, looked wildly about herself.

Ursula was laughing, drunk on her triumph, her eels were elated and gliding about her.

Triton was in the whirlpool, shrinking rapidly.

"Go! Get away! Get help!"

Ariel surged forward, never looking back.

**_End of flashback_**

"Ariel!"

The princess woke with a start.

She had heard her name.

Impossible surely.

But …

"Ariel? Where is dat mad girl! Ariel!"

Sebastian?

Her heart leapt to her throat. Her cheeks grew hot with emotion.

He was alive! Sebastian was alive!

Ariel beamed with joy and moved to leap out and surprise him.

She stopped.

Hearing his voice … That could mean two things.

One, he was working for Ursula under duress. Two, and it was her fancy that this was the most unlikely, Ursula had been overthrown.

Ariel dropped her head.

She had to make a choice.

"Ariel?"

Curling into a tight ball, the princess buried her face into her hair and tail, biting fiercely on her lower lip in order to stifle her sobs.

**_The palace, the presence chamber_**

"Sooo … Angelfish. You didn't fall for my bit of magic after all?" Ursula drawled torpidly whilst stroking the head of Jetsam. "Well I think we can leave you be for a little while longer. Let the fruit ripen, eh my dears?"

Flotsam and his twin hissed in agreement, coiling around their mistress's lower and upper body like adoring cats.

Chuckling, the new queen of the ocean lightly caressed the tip of the trident with a tentacle.

"For once I think patience will be a virtue," she hissed through shark-like teeth. "I'm not going to let the little dearie get away so easily … However, there's going to be a game ahead, but certainly not the kind of game she'd think I'd play."

Ursula looked over her shoulder, winking slyly at Triton and the ever-growing horde of polyps at his sides.

"Don't be so forlorn my sweet foliages," she cooed sweetly. "If all goes as planned … I don't need to say more, do I?"

Satisfied, the witch slithered away, loyal eels gliding from either side of her.

**_Mer people Colony_**

"But we have to help them!" Ariel shouted angrily at the brown haired mer man.

Nossa, the alpha male guardian of the mer people, sighed and stroked his furrowed brow.

"Princess, the witch has the trident," he reminded Ariel gravely. "If we were to oppose her we'd all be turned into polyps within seconds. This is a war that cannot be won."

"My sisters, my friends … My father sacrificed himself for me! For them!"

"And I am going to look after you and whatever refugees in his stead," Nossa told Ariel sternly. "We have walls Ursula cannot hope to penetrate. Your father gave us power that can deflect the blasts from the trident. You will be protected as long as you are my ward."

Ariel stared at him. Her fists clenched into angry balls.

"No," she choked out. "I want to free my father. Our people. I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Then you'll rot in the ground beside him. Is that really what you want?"

"No but-"

"Trust me. This is the only way. If you go to the lavender bitch now it'll be the devil to pay, you know it will."

He was right. There was nothing she could do.

Defeated, Ariel slumped her shoulders in defeat and miserably nodded her head.

"You are very brave, princess. Interesting to see that in someone so young. You are, if you do not mind my curiosity, sixteen years of age?"

"Nineteen," Ariel whispered, voice thick with pain. "I turned nineteen today."

"Nossa!"

The kindly mer man turned to address a speedily approaching female, a handsome creature. Young, possibly early twenties, with waist length black hair and grey eyes.

Ariel had to wonder if this was his mate.

"Some escapees," the newly arrived mermaid said tersely. "The Princess will want to meet with them I should think."

"Who are they?" the mer girl asked, heart pounding in her breast.

"Sadly they are not your kin, princess. It would seem Ursula managed to prevent any mer people fleeing your kingdom. These are but small fish, whales, dolphins."

Ariel sighed her disappointment.

"Neisha, take the princess to them," Nossa instructed, watching Ariel closely. "I'll see you later. Go to your subjects and comfort them. They are in need of your counsel."

Ariel nodded.

"Thank you," she replied tersely and then followed Neisha in the direction the refugees were waiting.

OoO

They blamed her. All of them. Even the gentle whales and dolphins.

According to them she was naught a naive, self-seeking fool. Certainly not a princess they would consider themselves to be proud to serve.

Despite their malcontent towards her, they were happy to divulge what they had managed to could ascertain before escaping.

Sebastian, flounder and her sisters were being held in the abandoned dungeons outside the presence chamber.

Resistance had been ill advised for it resulted in being transformed into occupants for the new queen's garden.

"Princess!"

The girl whirled around to see Neisha storming toward her, eyes alive with apprehension.

"What is it?" Ariel asked, fear twisting its knife in her gut. "Neisha what's happened?"

"The new queen has arrived," the mer woman replied having caught her bearings. "She would have an audience with you and Nossa. Come, quickly! I don't want to keep her waiting. She looks annoyed."

Ariel looked to the refugees huddled together in a fretful group.

"Stay here," she told them. "I'll be right back."

OoO

Ursula had surprised them all by not arriving in absolute grandeur. Instead the queen waited outside the palace walls with only her eels at her sides, the crown on her head and the trident clutched in her hands, pressed against her magnificent black bosom.

"I am demand entrance!" she called. "I do not like to be kept waiting!"

"Why?" Nossa returned, eyes on Ariel who waited behind Neisha.

"You know why!"

"Remind me!" Nossa pressed.

Ursula's lips peeled back in anger but before a snarl passed through them she composed herself.

"You have someone who belongs to me, merman," she answered harshly. "I want her back."

The princess whimpered.

"Leave the trident with your subjects then we will grant you admittance, your majesty," Neisha said evenly. "Go back to where you came from if you think we're being unfair."

Ursula pursed her red lips together, pondering.

"Fair enough," she growled. "Fair enough."

She passed the trident to Flotsam and Jetsam who swiftly coiled around it.

"Protect it with your lives," she advised wryly. "I won't be too long."

OoO

Awaiting the witch, Ariel swallowed thickly and wrung her hands.

Nossa put an arm around her shoulders, giving them a squeeze.

"It will be fine," he told her softly. "She cannot harm you."

OoO

Devoid of the Trident, Ursula was still a grand creature to behold. She swept gracefully toward the crowd of mer people, painted lips set in an acknowledging, yet smug, smile.

Ariel felt her stomach tighten with fear. Her palms grew damp with perspiration.

"You have a fugitive in your midst, Nossa," Ursula reported, eyes pouring over Ariel. "I want her back."

"From what the princess tells me she is no longer yours, Ursula," Nossa replied evenly. "Triton traded himself in her stead thus making him and his kingdom your property, not her."

Ariel shivered.

"The girl is mine!" the witch shouted furiously. "I need her!"

"I didn't know she was an object, Cecaelia," Nossa sneered. "Leave her be."

"Why do you want the princess?" Neisha asked. "Another plant for your ugly little garden?"

"My reasons for coveting her are my own, mer bitch," Ursula spat. "It's of no concern of yours."

Nossa frowned.

"You insult my cousin, witch?"

"She insulted me!" Ursula insisted, cheeks burning with great indignation.

"That's preposterous!" Neisha cried. "I merely asked why you wanted the princess. You have more slaves then we can count! Your garden is huge!"

Ariel felt a great chill run down her spine.

Ursula smiled silkily.

"You're right. I do have all the slaves I need and my little garden is overflowing. I think I shall retrace my steps so you will better comprehend me. I have a new demand so listen and learn my lovelies. I will give the princess three months. If by the conclusion of the three months she does not return to me I will slaughter every single polyp in the kingdom then I will kill her beloved human boy."

Ariel gasped.

"No!" she shouted. "You can't! You-"

"The fish and the crab will be the last to go," Ursula added coolly, ignoring the girl's frantic pleas. "good day."

With that, the monarch floated away.

OoO

After a week of waiting, Ariel sat alone in her small sleeping area, fingers pressed into her forehead, her eyes wide and fixated on the floor.

Three… She had three months to either allow an onslaught or prevent one.

Ariel shuddered and wrapt her arms about her waist.

"You should eat something."

The princess slowly turned her head to peer at Nossa.

"I feel sick in the stomach," she confessed ruefully.

Nossa sat next to her, regarding her sadly.

"I cannot imagine how hard this must be for you," he whispered.

The girl frowned, staring at her tail fins.

"If I went to war for you I would be leading others to share the same fate your people have been delivered unto … Ariel I cannot … "

"Surely there must be another way," the bloody haired royal said, her voice strained with fear and urgency. "She has to be defeated, Nossa!"

Nossa reached out, touching her face. His sweet, warm brown eyes enveloped her very soul and touched her heart.

Ariel shivered but did not pull away.

It was nice to be touched again. He was not Eric, No one could replicate Eric, but Nossa was kind and cared about his people. She understood why he denied her and expected that if she were in his position she would have done the same.

Ariel reached up and covered the hand with her own, blinking and smiling sadly.

"Did you truly love a human?" Nossa asked her, his hand remaining beneath her own.

Her smile deepened.

"Yes, I did, but I'll never see Eric again. I'd only put him in danger if I returned to the surface."

Nossa licked his lips. The sadness in his eyes changed to discomfort.

"Your father wanted us to wed once," he said slowly. "I did not feel comfortable taking you as a wife whilst you were so young. I was sixteen and you were a flighty twelve year old."

Ariel stared at him, surprised.

"He never said anything to me," she confessed to Nossa. "He told me after I turned sixteen I should think about settling down with a nice mer boy and that there were plenty in the kingdom he would approve of."

The princess cupped her chin in one hand, an eyebrow raised in expectancy. "Why didn't he mention you to me, Nossa?"

The guardian of the mer people licked his lips, appearing very shy.

"I told him I would reconsider taking you as a wife after your seventeenth year. Triton was not happy. As you know, the rest of your sisters had married early. He wanted the same for you. Eventually we came to the conclusion that I was no longer a suitable candidate for your hand and Triton returned to his search for a proper suitor."

Ariel said nothing.

Nossa timidly put a hand on her arm.

Grateful for the contact, Ariel reached up, and covered it with her own.

"Ariel … If I … If we went to war for you against the witch … could you … would you consider me as a mate?"

Ariel straightened and stared at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"I … Yes. Yes Nossa. I'll marry you. I'll be your mate."

A broad, deliriously happy smile graced the guardians face. He took her small hand and kissed it gently.

"Thank you, princess," he said softly, warm eyes brimming with tears. "You have no idea of how much this pleases me. I will treasure you forever."

Ariel smiled sadly and put her arms around his neck, leaning into his warm body, the guilt stabbing into her heart like a knife.

"I must go and prepare our forces," Nossa told her. "We have so little time."

He kissed her hand again then left Ariel alone.

Taking a deep breath, tears bolting down her pallid cheeks, Ariel reached for a scroll and quill and began to write.

OoO

"Where is she?" Neisha asked Nossa.

"She was right here," Nossa said. "I left her right-"

He stopped.

There was a thin piece of papyrus lying on Ariel's pillow of sea weed, the tip of it peaking from a patch of black shadow.

He didn't have to read it to know what it said.

His heart sunk.

Neisha, not having the luxury Nossa did, picked up the scroll and began to read.

"She's left us," she whispered, face paling. "She's gone to Ursula. Nossa I am so sorry."

"Feel sorry for her," The mer man murmured listlessly. "She'll need it."

Neisha shook her head.

"What Ariel did with Ursula is in the past. We are all prone to making irrational mistakes it the way of things."

She sighed, dropping the letter to the ground.

"I'm going after her with a battalion," Neisha told the guardian. "If you love her, Nossa, come with me."

He frowned at her.

"It is my love for her that is the very reason why I am choosing to let her go, Neisha. Please, leave Ariel be."

**_The gateway of Triton's castle_**

With blood trickling from a wound on her arm, Ariel looked resignedly upon the magnificent, luminous bastion.

"I'm here, Ursula," she called out, voice weakened from her exhaustion and injury. "I'm waiting."

The gates opened with a gentle swing thusly giving the young woman entrance.

"Ariel!"

The princess swung around to see Neisha and a battalion of mer people behind her, staring at her in abject horror.

"You shouldn't be here," Ariel whispered softly.

"Come away. You're hurt."

The mer woman shook her head.

"Wait for my father and his people then take them to the colony. Tell them I love them and I am sorry for everything I did."

Neisha shook her head.

"It doesn't have to be like this. We have an army. Shields. We can overthrow the witch! We can protect you from her."

Ariel smiled weakly.

"I belong to the witch now," she said. "I gave myself to her, Neisha. I have to see this through. Tell Nossa I wanted to stay. But I couldn't. Not while I knew I belonged to someone else."

"You are not a commodity, Ariel!" Neisha cried.

The princess laughed. It was a strained, fatigued sound.  
>"I know I'm not. But I want this. A part of me is yearning for it. As much as I loved Eric and wanted to love Nossa with all my heart, I know now that I have to give in. I have to lose. I …"<p>

Ariel suddenly moaned then swooned, collapsing to the ground in a semi lifeless heap.

Before Neisha could reach the fallen princess she was urged backwards by a gigantic black sea snake.

"Ssstay back!" the creature hissed at her. "Ssshe isss no longer your concern, mer woman! Wait for Triton and hisss people then go!"

Neisha shivered with revulsion and recoiled.

Unhappily, she and her guards watched as the snake coiled around the dormant royal then lifted her from the ground.

One of the queen's moray eels glided toward them wrapping its lithe body around Ariel's bloody arm whilst she hung like a rag doll in their secure encirclement, her eyes closed and breathing shallow and feeble.

"Ariel," Neisha whimpered. Ignoring her men, she leapt forward.

"Ssstay back!" the great obsidian snake repeated furiously. "Ssshe belongsss to the queen now!"

"Then take her to her then!" Neisha urged. "She's bleeding to death. Help her or she'll be no good to anyone!"

**_The queen's private chambers_**

When Ariel awoke, her body was a mixture of numb and tingling.

She strained to move, to comprehend what was going on but a great weight prevented her from doing so.

Defeated, the princess closed her eyes and retreated back into her abyss.

OoO

Waking was easier now. Her eyelids were not as tediously heavy as they had felt earlier.

Ariel carefully heaved herself up into a sitting position, watching the black seal hide slip from her shoulders, past her sea shells to lie across her belly.

"I'm alive," she whispered.

She looked at her arm.

It was bound tightly and smelt sweetly of herbs and ointment.

A tear slid down the woman's left cheek.

She had thought she was going to die.

"Princessss."

Ariel turned her head to see the witch gliding toward her, her father's crown resting on her head, shining brilliantly.

"Ursula," Ariel answered softly. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Her tone was less then welcoming. The venomous loathing was undiluted.

The queen put a hand to her chest.

"Oh! So everything you told dear little Neisha was a lie? Hmmm. I feel positively wounded."

Ariel laughed bitterly.

"You never wanted me to be happy," she sneered. "I'm just a toy. A whore would have more dignity then me I would imagine."

The witch shrugged.

"There is happiness and there is power, my sweet."

"And by saying that you mean …?"

"I needed someone to help me wield this power. I couldn't do it on my own. You were the perfect choice."

Ariel laughed again.

Share power?

The witch was being ridiculous.

"There is a darkness inside of you, princess," the Cecaelia continued persistently, circling the clam. "I saw it the moment I first set my eyes on you. True. You were supposed to be a mere pawn in my little game but then I saw your strength and resolve. I admired your lust. I gave you chances to swim away but you didn't. You stayed."

The prisoner snorted.

"My heart belongs to Eric," she snapped contemptuously.

"But the rest of you is mine," Ursula purred, edging closer. "And it was only a day ago when you made it quite plain that you wanted me to have you."

Compressing her lips into a taut, rosy line, Ariel sucked in air through her nostrils.

As usual Ursula was playing with her head by being implausibly studious.

No one would ever believe she could be patient enough to be studious. Such a quality could never be associated with her. But that had been the witch's greatest talent, finding her visitor's desires one by one, curling her verbal tentacles around them then bringing them to light and then reality.

The witch seemed to sense the familiar arousal was starting to build in up in her lover's belly for her sly, knowing smile, deepened and her grey eyes shone with a mixture of hunger and victory.

Ariel, knowing she was going to be sorry about her decision, chose to ignore it.

"You could have had Eric quite easily," Ursula continued knowingly. "I think your heart wasn't wholly in it. It's almost as if you wanted to fail."

Ariel looked away from the witch, face reddening with anger.

"The same goes for Nossa. Who knows? You might have stood a chance against me, but you didn't try hard enough. So, my precious pet. I've come to the same conclusion. You wanted to fail."

"You disgust me," Ariel told her captor, back rigid against her wall of pillows. "You are vindictive and presumptuous!"

"Such big words! Did you read princie boy's dictionary?" Ursula teased.

Ariel bit her lip, refusing to answer.

Despite her bravado she knew she was losing their little war. Her body was starting to grow increasingly wantonly warm and a delicious, bitter-sweet ache was blossoming within her tail.

"You are young and naïve," Ursula countered, voice curiously sage. "You think I will take you by force when ever I choose?" she sighed, shaking her head. "Tsk, tsk, Angelfish. Everything has been put into play. I don't have to lift a little finger and you know it. You're already wet and aching for me, just too stubborn to admit it."

Before the woman could blink; Ursula was behind her, holding her in a standing position, tentacles leisurely twining around her tail and stomach.

"Let go of me!" the princess demanded furiously, forgetting all fatigue and injury, slapping at the limbs that reached up to stroke her face.

The witch laughed and hugged her tighter, firmly squeezing a breast.

"Not on your Nelly. We're going to have a little fun and then later on, a wee chat about your new life here in the palace."

The tentacles began to rub her tail. Ariel groaned through clenched teeth and struggled.

"Don't fight me," Ursula purred into her ear, massaging the bosom with expert squeezes. "It will only hurt if you do."

At last, a deep moan left her mouth and the princess sagged helplessly in the witch's arms, welcoming the obsidian magic.

_'Here I am,_' she thought as lips and suckers began to caress her skin and tail. _'The happy loser,'_

OoO

Soon she was flat on her back with the witch on top of her, suckling greedily on her nipple, squeezing and pinching the other with her fingers.

A sleek black tentacle curled under her neck; sliding neatly, gracefully into her mouth whilst it's companions worked towards making her tail split open.

Growling low in her throat, Ursula kissed and licked her way to the woman's belly button.

The tail burst open.

Like a beautiful flower welcoming the sun the nub quivered joyfully while the tentacles sped toward it. It was as if it had been waiting for this moment for an unbearably long time.

Ariel tossed her head, moaning with pleasure. The witch growled again and twirled her red tongue within her belly button.

The princess gasped sharply, rocking her hips forward. The tentacle fell out of her mouth, landing beside her head.

"Gods!" she breathed. "Please … Oh Gods!"

Ursula laughed, tongue sliding out of the hole in her prey's stomach.

"Your Gods had nothing to do with it, Angelfish," she told the young woman. "It was all me."

OoO

Ariel groaned heavily. She was burning, throbbing inside.

How much more could she take before she literally exploded?

"Don't … Don't be cruel," she panted. "Don't … Don't be cr-cruel to me."

Ursula arched an elegant, black eyebrow.

"Are you begging?" she asked.

"Ye-yes."

"Then tell me what I want to hear."

"Oh …. I …."

Ariel squeezed her eyes shut, trying to control the pounding inside her.

"Yours," she managed through clenched teeth. "I'm yours."

"Oohhh, sooo close," the witch chuckled. "But not close enough."

Ariel could not comprehend on what the witch was on about?

She had given in … hadn't she?

Something hot and wet filled her to the brim.

Gods!

That wasn't a tentacle.

Eyes widening, Ariel cried out and arched off her bed of tentacles only to fall back heavily against them. The more she struggled the deeper the witch went with her reptilian tongue, lathering, patting, rubbing, teasing the nub and every other bit of sweet, hot flesh with her eager muscle.

OoO

Ursula cocooned her princess an hour later, pleasantly tired from their reunion.

Ariel lay in the witches clutches, happy to be there at last, young body trembling from the frenzied aftermath.

"When you are strong enough we shall have a coronation and then I shall have a task for you," Ursula promised, hands massaging the woman's breasts. "I think you shall enjoy the latter."

**_Two years later, the beach, near Eric's palace_**

Grim and Max stood quietly on either side of the young prince, listening to the sad melody he played on his tin whistle.

"She isn't coming back, Eric,"Grimsbytold the younger man sullenly. "You have to accept it."

Eric lowered the instrument, staring into the ocean.

"I barely knew her and I miss her so much," he whispered.

Max whined.

"Eric, there will be other girls. You have to be realistic."

The prince raked a hand through his black hair.

"Don't tell me what I already know, Grim," he muttered coldly. "Right now, I do have a right to grieve."

At a loss, the advisor sighed then turned to make his way to the palace.

The lad would return when he was ready.

Max, not wanting to be left behind, joined the Englishman readily.

OoO

_'Where are you?'_ he thought, eyes closed. _'Come to me,'_

"Here. Waiting."

A voice with a resonance so sweet and delicate ran through his ears, perfectly balanced with the crashing reverberation of the waves.

The prince opened his eyes and gasped.

Ariel sat behind a rock, fiery hair blowing in the wind, her white skin sparkling like diamonds. A rose gold and white pearl diadem upon her head.

"My love," she whispered, holding out a pale hand to him. "I'm here, my love."

Joy in his heart, he ran to her, ignoring the coldness of the water and violent pull of the tide.

When he was close enough, Eric reached for her, wanting to kiss her lips, hold her in his arms.

The beauty recoiled.

The prince frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked of her. "I'm going to hurt you."

Ariel sighed, bowing her head.

"Eric, you have to understand … this was the only way for me to …"

"What happened?" he asked gently. "Tell me."

After a bout of hesitancy, Ariel made the decision to reveal herself.

The royal's eyes widened at the sight of his saviour.

"My god," he whispered. "You're a …"

"Say it," she whispered.

"A Cecaelia," Eric breathed. "The one who took you from me … she turned you into a Cecaelian female, didn't she?"

Ariel nodded slowly.

"Eric … Ursula, I'm her mate now … but she told me that you and I could be together but only if you came with me to our palace. I'm Ursula's queen. She supplanted my father after she took me from you."

Eric swallowed thickly.

"I don't understand," he whispered.

"It doesn't matter, not anymore. Come away with me. Be with me. We can have a life no one would dream of."

The Cecaelia reached for him with her hands, her eyes.

"Come with me and be our new king, Eric."

She kissed him, pressing her body to him, entwining her arms around his neck, keeping her ten black and amber tentacles at bay for she did not want to frighten him.

As soon as the kiss had ended, the human prince gasped into her neck, clinging to her.

"You give me no time to think," he chastised gently.

Ariel pulled back, cupping his face in her slender hands.

"What does love know of time? Of thinking?" she asked, tone almost demanding. "We fell in love and barely knew a thing about each other."

His gaze hardened.

"I am not in love with Ursula," he told the woman tersely. "Only you."

"May be you are not in love with her, but you did lust after Vanessa, didn't you, Eric?"

"That was witch craft!"

"Don't yell at me. I know what it was," Ariel spat, fingers pinching into his arms. "But that happened two years ago. I missed you and Ursula has given us a way to be together. Come with me, Eric. Come with me while you still have a chance."

The prince bowed his head, closing his eyes.

"Eric?"

He licked his lips.

"Please!"

"Yes," he said at last. "Yes I'll come with you."

Cupping her face in his hands, the young man kissed the bloody haired Cecaelian queen soundly on the mouth.

Ariel giggled joyfully.

"The greatest wonders are yet to come," she whispered in his ear.

**_The Cecaelian palace, the presence chamber_**

"So he came with you after all," Ursula drawled, slipping off her throne. "Well done, angelfish."

Inside the bubble keeping Eric alive, Ariel tenderly squeezed his hand.

"Don't be afraid of her," she told the prince with a roll of her eyes. "She won't harm you."

"The dear lady is right. I won't harm one hair on your head, Prince Eric."

The young man swallowed thickly.

"What do you want?" he asked warily.

The former witch smiled slyly at him.

"My dear princie, it's more about what your betrothed and I want that matters," she revealed, floating elegantly toward him and Ariel. "See. The lovely Ariel and I _want_ children but to _have_ children we need a male around to _sire_ them … Comprehend, sweet cheeks?"

"You want me to stud you?" Eric stammered, face white. "Like an … animal?"

"I don't mind it rough," Ursula laughed.

"You will rule the ocean alongside us as our equal," Ariel promised quickly, her hand on his chest. "You will become the new sea king. Impregnating us will not be the only thing you accomplish down here, Eric."

The bloody haired Cecaelia turned to her mate and queen, a look of fierce warning on her white face.

"I promise," she added sagely.

Ursula snapped her fingers. There was a flash of light then all that remained of the witch was ….

Vanessa.

Naked, beautiful, human.

Eric looked to Ariel and saw that she had taken on a human form as well. She was smiling gently, reassuringly at him.

"It's alright," the queen whispered sweetly. "Everything is going to be alright."

Vanessa entered the bubble, dark eyes shining coquettishly.

"Don't tell me you don't want this," she challenged in a huskier version of Ariel's voice. "I've seen your mind, prince."

Ariel bared her teeth and growled at her female lover.

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Don't molly coddle the man, sweet cakes. He's old enough for a bit of a tumble. Now where do you want to start? At the top or the bottom?"

"The top," the red head purred. "I like to kiss his face."

OoO

Straddling the prince, Vanessa swiftly began to undo his belt.

Ariel stroked his hair, whispering softly to him, all the while watching Vanessa strip Eric from the corner of her eye.

OoO

Flinging his head back against the clam mattress, Eric cried out in wild ecstasy as Vanessa took him into her hot, wet mouth. He groaned gutterly whilst Ariel gave him kisses that were sweeter then honey and deeper then the ocean.

Lost in arousal, the two women moaned with the darkest pleasure whilst their temporary human concubine rode them and teased their nipples with teeth, lips and fingers.

OoO

When the young man had been driven to the point of near exhaustion, the queens allowed him respite.

Inside his bubble enclosure, they curled around his aching, tired form whilst he slumbered in their arms, stroking his face and hair with gentle hands and sleek ebony tentacles.

**_The mer people colony, Nossa's sleeping area_**

Nossa sat on his bed, staring into his hands.

"Goodbye, Ariel," he whispered mournfully.

**_The surface, the palace_**

Grim looked out at the ocean, old eyes straining to see the one person he knew he would never see again.

Eric was gone.

Gone to the girl who had belonged to the ocean.

"I hope you're happy," the Englishman whispered. "I shall miss you, Eric."

Max howled miserably, staring at the rolling waves.

"I know, Max,"Grimsbyreplied. "I know."

**_The end_**


End file.
